Harvest Moon: Gray's Revenge
by serudanth
Summary: Gray tries to make Mineral Town his own... What can the people do when Gray has friends in high places? [Complete]
1. WEDDING DAY

------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own Harvest Moon, or any of it's characters, their respective owners do.. etc, blah,blah,blah. Same routine for everyone.  
  
Stuff About Me:   
This is my first FanFic. And I hope that all of you will enjoy it. C'Ya!   
  
Rating: PG (May Contain Dialogues,Etc. That May Offend Certain Audiences)  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Harvest Moon BTN: [Gray's Revenge]  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
It's already been 3 years since Jack moved in and took care of his grandfather's farm. It was time for his wedding, his bride-to-be was Karen and everyone was happy during the ceremony except for one person... Gray.  
  
He began to feel anger since his first day in Mineral Town at the blacksmith shop. And his anger grew more when Jack moved in, because Jack was able to get used to life in Mineral Town and the townspeople like him.  
  
Not wanting to feel like a total loser, he does the unthinkable... He called those dudes who collect debts and stuff like that, and he tells them that Mineral Town owes them $1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.67 (or something like that)  
  
  
Chapter 1 : Spring : [Wedding Day]  
  
As the wedding of Karen and Jack approached, everyone was tingling with excitement. Even more excited were the couple themselves.   
  
"I can't wait for the wedding day Karen." Jack said.  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait either. It's gonna be the happiest day of our lives." Karen replied with a hug.  
  
"Oh ho ho, It seems the couple is getting impatient before the wedding!" Mayor Thomas said as he entered Jack's house.   
  
Jack & Karen blush, Mayor Thomas hands Jack a small jewelry box.   
  
"What's this?" Jack asked when he received the box.  
  
"Well, just open it. It's my token for your wedding, I hope you two live a happy life together."  
  
Jack opened the box to find a pair of beautiful rings.  
  
"They're so beautiful!" Karen shouted with glee.  
  
"They look expensive, Mayor. Where did you get such a beautiful pair?" Jack questioned.  
  
Mayor Thomas puts his hand on Jack's shoulder and said, "Those rings were given to me by your grandfather before he died and told me to keep it until the day you were to be married."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, And he said to me that you should live a happy life on the farm as he did."  
  
"Thank you Mayor." Jack said.  
  
"You shouldn't thank me Jack. Thank your grandfather."  
  
Jack looked into the sky through the window and thought, "Thank You."   
  
And soon enough, the day of the wedding had come. And everyone was filled with joy for the couple.   
  
*Bells ring*  
  
"Is there anyone who think that these two shoudn't be married?"  
  
At that moment, Then 8 men in suits marched into the chapel carrying large suitcases.   
  
As the men marched in, Jack yelled,  
  
"What the hell?! What're you people doing here?"   
  
"We're here to let you all know that Mineral Town is now the property of 'Industry Industries Inc.' I would like to know who among you would be the mayor?"  
  
The mayor raised his hand, "That would be me, sir."  
  
"Well Mayor, I would like to inform you that Mineral Town is now under the direct control of Industry Industries Inc. as well as the denizens herein." The man said with stern face.  
  
"But How could this be? Would you please explain this to me?!,"  
  
The man in the suit and the mayor discuss the debts of Mineral Town. The townspeople watch in disdain as the mayor ends the discussion with a sorrowful frown.  
  
The mayor turned to the people and said, "It seems that Mineral Town and it's people now belong to Industry Industries Inc."   
  
Angrily, Jack shouted, "What?! I can't allow this!" Then Jack hurled himself at the man and tackled him.  
  
But the other dudes grabbed him and tossed him onto the pedestal then Karen rushed to his aid.  
  
Stu ran out of the chapel to tell the doctor. And when he got to the clinic...  
  
"Doctor, doctor, Jack hit his head on the thingy at the chapel." Stu told the doctor.  
  
"What?! Jack's hurt?" Elli said as she came from the upper floor.  
  
"Uh huh, some mean men came into the chapel and threw him onto the thingy..."  
  
"Elli, let's hurry." said the doctor as he fixed his bag and equipment.  
  
The doctor, Elli and Stu rush to the chapel.  
  
But while Stu ran to the Clinic...  
  
Jack laid on the pedestal base, Karen rushed to him and asked, "Honey, Are you alright?!"   
  
But Jack had hit his head and fell unconscious, Karen was worried and so were the townspeople.   
  
"He had better not get in our way Mayor, or else the whole town pays." said the stern dude.  
  
Then the dude and and his posse stormed off through the door.  
  
The mayor walked towards Karen and asked, "Is Jack alright?"   
  
Karen fell into tears seeing her fiance unconscious and the fact that she wasn't able to do anything for him.   
  
"I'm not sure, he's unconscious, but they might have injured his head." Karen answered the mayor.  
  
"Don't worry Karen, Jack will be alright... I'm sure he will, after all he was able to restore his grandfathers' farm. He can handle this..." Rick said trying to reassure Karen.  
  
Everyone was just stunned at what happened, then Barley asked,  
  
"Don't just stand there! Someone call the doctor!"  
  
Just then, the doctor & Elli burst into the chapel after hearing what had happened from Stu.  
  
"Well, that was quick..." Barley remarked.  
  
"I heard that Jack was thrown and fell unconscious, Can I see him?" asked the doctor.   
  
"Please! Make sure he's alright!" pleaded Karen to the doctor.   
  
Karen just kept on crying, everyone saw how Karen loved Jack because no one ever saw Karen cry that much.   
  
"Don't worry, I'll do everything I can." ths doctor answered as he checked Jack.  
  
"The doctor will do everything he can, and I'll do all I can too, so I can help the doctor."  
  
All everyone could do was watch as the doctor diagnosed Jack.   
  
The air was tense in the chapel and no voice could be heard. No one had noticed that it had begun to rain.   
  
A soft, sorrowful rain showered over Mineral Town that day... a day that the denizens of Mineral Town will never forget...  
  
Here ends 'Chapter 1: Wedding Day'  
The story continues in 'Chapter 2 : Soft Rain'  
  
[How's the remake of the Chapter?]  
[Please R&R!] 


	2. SOFT RAIN

------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own Harvest Moon, or any of it's characters, their respective owners do.. etc, blah,blah,blah. Same routine for everyone.  
  
Stuff About Me:   
This is my first FanFic. And I hope that all of you will enjoy it. C'Ya!   
  
Rating: PG (May Contain Dialogues,Etc. That May Offend Certain Audiences)  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Harvest Moon BTN: [Gray's Revenge]  
  
Chapter 2, Spring : [Soft Rain]  
  
  
"Please! Make sure he's alright!" pleaded Karen.   
  
"Don't worry, I'll do everything I can." ths doctor answered.   
  
The doctor diagnosed Jack a bit, then turned to Cliff and said,   
"Cliff, Help me carry Jack to the clinic."  
  
Cliff and the doctor carried Jack to the clinic as soon as they could.  
  
As Jack was brought into the clinic, the doctor asked Karen to stay out of the clinic because she might cause trouble.  
  
But Karen told him, "No! I need to be there, I want to be there when he wakes up and I want to support him through this...",   
  
The doctor had no other alternative, so he let her stay in the clinic.   
  
Some time later, the doctor told Karen,  
  
"I'm sorry Karen, But your fiance is now suffering from the 'Tackle-and-get-thrown-at-the-pedestal-coma'. And he may never recover."   
  
Karen slapped the doctor and tells him,"You have a weird sense of humor, Doctor. It's better that you were your old self, quiet."   
  
The doctor reverts to his usual facial expression and tells Karen the actual good news.  
  
"Don't worry Karen, It's not that serious, though he may remain unconscious for a while."  
  
"He just needs rest... and you, too. He needs your support for him to recover." The doctor told Karen.  
  
Then he led her to Jack, who was still unconscious.   
  
Karen held Jack's hand with care and told him,   
"Please, don't leave me. I don't know what I'd be able to do without you. And the townspeople are worried too, so don't you dare die on us..."  
  
As Jack was in the hospital, the townspeople had another dilemma to deal with, and that was the fact that Mineral Town was now under the control of Industry Industries Inc.  
  
The mayor explained to the townspeople at the town square, the situation the town was in. he also explained that they could not legally leave the town due to the large amounts that they needed to pay throught their usual revenues.  
  
"Denizens of Mineral Town, I know that it's a hard fact to accept, but it is true. And we have no choice but to do as the contract says." the Mayor announced to the townspeople.   
  
"And in order to facilitate the progress of our labor, I.I.Inc. will send 'soldiers' into our town. But fortunately for us, we still have 1 season until they move in, so people of Mineral Town, We should enjoy our last season here." Mayor Thomas announced to the people.  
  
"But why do we have to work for them? Isn't the town enough payment?" asked Gotz.  
  
"I wish it was, but no, the town is not enough. I tried to reason with them, but to no avail."  
  
"But it's not reasonable to make us stay here and work just so we can pay them off!" exclaimed Ann, stomping her feet.  
  
"But there is nothing we can do..." the mayor replied.  
  
"Who made the contract?" asked a voice from a distance.  
  
"Well, It was the townspeople before us, around 30 years ago." said the mayor.  
  
Everyone turned to where the voice came from, and they saw a young man around Jack's age. He said,  
  
"Excuse me for listening in but, I'm looking for someone named 'Jack'. This concerns matters about his farm."   
  
"Well, he's currently at the clinic from his injuries." the mayor answered.  
  
"I hope it's not serious, because I have important news regarding his inherited farm."  
  
"He's unconscious, so I don't think you'll be able to talk to him today." the mayor said with concern.  
  
"That's too bad, but I'd like to ask if there is an Inn with a vacant room." he asked.  
  
"My father and I run the Inn just straight down that road. Your welcome to stay for as long as you want." Ann said cordially.  
  
"Provided that you can pay the fees of course." her father added.  
  
"Thank you very much... I appreciate it very much. And of course I will pay the fees." he replied with delight. He thought for a while then added,  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself."  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot that myself." the mayor replied followed by a quick laugh.  
  
"Well, my name is Nate. And I'm here because of my employer at McLaren Corporation. so I guess I'll just drop my things at the Inn and I'll visit the clinic." Nate said as he departed.  
  
"Do you know where the clinic is?" the mayor quickly asked.  
  
"Oh... yeah... I don't..." Nate replied with a laugh.  
  
"I'll ask one of the townspeople to guide you around the town."   
  
"That would be great! Thank you!" Nate said, shaking the hands of the mayor.  
  
Ann brought Nate to the Inn and showed him his room.   
  
"Thank you very much." Nate said bowing to Ann.  
  
"Uh.. no.. You don't have to..." Ann stuttered.  
  
"I dont have to what?" he asked.  
  
"You know... bow to me and all... you don't.. uh... have to..." And told him.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"No, don't apologize either..." Ann said, clearly agitated.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll go to the clinic now..." Nate told her.  
  
"Sure, I'll be downstairs." She replied as she went down the stairs.  
  
"I wonder where the clinic is..." Nate thought as he left the Inn.  
  
Nate stepped out and walked aimlessly around the town, until he reached a house that seemed connected to another. He tried to enter the right door but it was locked.  
He read a sign near the door that read "Closed On Mondays".   
  
"Closed on Mondays, huh?" Nate thought.  
  
He walked around aimlessly once again and reached the foot of some kind of hill.   
  
"Hmm... I wonder where this path leads to?"  
  
He went through the path and as he was resting at a small pond, he noticed a couple go down the hill. He tried to greet them ask where the clinic was, but they got too far from him.  
  
"How am I gonna find the clinic now?" He said to himself.  
  
So he decided to go on through the path until he reached a beautiful place where there were flowers. And there, he saw a girl sitting near the flowers. He approached her and asked,  
  
"Excuse me, But could you help me? It seems that I'm a bit lost"  
  
[Well, that's the end of Chapter 2]  
  
[Please review! I live off reviews (well, maybe not) but I want to know how to improve.] 


	3. ENCOUNTER

------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own Harvest Moon, or any of it's characters, their respective owners do.. etc, blah,blah,blah. Same routine for everyone.  
  
Stuff About Me:   
This is my first FanFic. And I hope that all of you will enjoy it. C'Ya!   
  
Rating: PG (May Contain Dialogues,Etc. That May Offend Certain Audiences)  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Harvest Moon BTN: [Gray's Revenge]  
  
Chapter 3, Spring : [Encounter]  
  
"Huh? I haven't seen you before, are you new to the town?" She asked as she turned around.   
  
"Yeah, I'm staying at the Inn and I'm kinda lost right now. Could you help me get to the clinic?" Nate replied.  
  
"Are you hurt or anything?" she asked with concern.  
  
"Well, no, I just need to see someone, his name is Jack."   
  
"Jack? But he's still unconscious." she said.  
  
"I just need to check on him, but I'm not imposing that you take me there. Just asking maybe you could tell me how to get there."   
  
"Of course I could, and I'll even bring you there. Oh by the way, I'm Mary. And you would be?" she asked.  
  
"Nate." he answered.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Nate. So should we go now?" Mary asked him shyly.  
  
"Uh yes, please." Nate stuttered.  
  
Nate and Mary walked down the mountain path, and then she asked him,  
  
"Are you with those people who hurt Jack?"   
  
"What? You mean someone came and hurt Jack, and that's why he fell unconscious?" Nate asked.  
  
"Yes, that's why he's unconscious. His fiance, Karen, was devastated, she's still with him right now. It just makes me sad to see her like that. I wish I could do something to make her feel better." Mary explained to Nate.  
  
"I see." Nate replied as the continued to walk towards the clinic.  
  
Soon enough, they reached the clinic and there they saw Jack on the bed.   
  
"Karen was next to him the whole time and she had fallen asleep." the doctor explained to them.  
  
Turning away, Mary said to Nate,"See? It just makes me feel so helpless that I can't do anything for them."   
  
"But you can. You can help them by supporting Karen. She needs all the support she can get right now." Nate told Mary.  
  
"But the town now belongs to some Industry, and we have to work just to pay off the debts of the town."  
  
"What?!" Nate asked in surprise.  
  
"The men told us so, and even showed the contract. Now we'll also lose the town that has been our home for a long time. It's just too much to handle." Then Mary gushed into tears.   
  
"How can this be? Who reminded IIInc. of this?!" Nate thought.  
  
Then he held Mary's hand and said, "Don't worry, I'll do everything I can to help this town. Now please, stop crying. It makes me feel bad to see a girl cry."  
  
Mary blushed, but tried to hide it.  
  
"What's the matter?" Nate asked. Then he realized that he held Mary's hand for quite a long time, so he let go and said, "Oh, sorry."  
  
"That was sweet, I appreciate both your support." Karen said.  
  
"You were awake?!" Mary asked in surprise.  
  
"Uh huh, I was and I heard what you said." Karen answered with a grin.  
  
Mary blushed even redder now, and she asked, "Since when were you listening Karen?"  
  
"Well, I did reach the part when your friend here held your hand." Karen said followed by a giggle. "It seems that your friend is new to Mineral Town."  
  
"Actually, I'm here to talk to Jack. But considering his current situation, I might have to wait for a bit of a while here until I can talk to him." Nate told Karen.  
  
"What do you want from Jack? You're already taking the town, and now you want to take his life, too? Don't you have any pity?" Karen asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" Nate answered.  
  
"Just leave Jack alone! You can take the town, just leave the people alone!" Karen shouted.  
  
Nate was puzzled, then Mary said, "Karen, He's not one of them."  
  
Nateb turned to Karen and said, "I'm not with those who injured Jack. I'm here because I need to tell Jack that his town is the target of a multi-national corporation. And I need to warn him not to sell his farm."  
  
"What?!" Karen gasped.  
  
"Why would anyone want Jack's farm?" Mary asked Nate.  
  
"Well, I haven't received any information about why, but I'm hoping to receive some soon."  
  
"Maybe that would explain those men who came in." said a voice that just came in.  
  
"Mayor Thomas? What brings you here to the clinic?" asked Karen.  
  
"I came here because I wanted to ask our guest If he knew anything about the 'visitors'. And it seems that he may know more than he says."  
  
"I guess I'll have to tell you now..." confessed Nathan as he stood up.  
  
"Tell us what?" Mary asked.  
  
"Let me begin with the information I was provided which dates back around 30 years ago. The founder of Mineral Town had gotten into a situation with a syndicate. And a deal was crafted because the 1st mayor's daughter was taken hostage. The deal was made that Mineral Town in 30 years will belong to IIInc if the annual revenue of the town was unsatisfactory. If the town reached satisfactory level, the deal would be forgotten. But If it was remembered by IIInc, The town would be seized."  
  
"So that would mean someone reminded IIInc of the deal made 30 years ago." Mayor Thomas concluded.   
  
"But who would do such a thing?" Karen asked.  
  
"I don't know who... yet." Nathan answered calmly.  
  
Everyone in the clinic was stunned by the facts that Nate had just revealed to them. And only one question entered their minds that moment: Who called IIInc?  
  
  
[That's Chapter 3, I'm writing this as I go from now on. So who knows what crazy situations'll pop up.]  
[Wow! Someone reviewed! Kewl!] 


	4. REVELATION?

------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own Harvest Moon, or any of it's characters, their respective owners do.. etc, blah,blah,blah. Same routine for everyone.  
  
Stuff About Me:   
This is my first FanFic. And I hope that all of you will enjoy it. C'Ya!   
  
Rating: PG (May Contain Dialogues,Etc. That May Offend Certain Audiences)  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Harvest Moon BTN: [Gray's Revenge]  
  
Chapter 4, Spring : [Revelation?]  
  
"We must find out who did this!" Mayor Thomas exclaimed.  
  
But Nate answered, "It's easier said than done. Look at it this way, will the guilty admit his fault?"   
  
"Nate's right, who would admit?" Karen added.  
  
"I'll call for a town meeting, maybe we'll find out then." said the Mayor.  
  
It was half past 4 and everyone was almost done with their daily chores. The mayor called for an emergency town meeting. He assemnled everyone in Mineral Town, but everyone was puzzled why the mayor called for such a meeting.  
  
"This must be real important for the mayor." Doug said.  
  
"It had better be..." added Rick.  
  
"I'm just so tired... I wanna sleep right now." Gotz said, before he fell asleep on the square.  
  
"Gotz, Gotz, Wake up... It's no use." Rick said as he tried to wake Gotz.  
  
"Let's try this way..." said Doug.  
  
Then Gotz let out a howl as Doug kicked his dick.   
  
"What the hell?! Who's the damn bastard who kicked my winky?!" screamed Gotz as he tried to control the pain of his now busted tool of reproduction.  
  
"It was him!" Doug and Rick said as they pointed at each other.  
  
"I'll kill you both! Come here you dick-kickin' bastards!" shouted Gotz as he chased Rick & Doug.  
  
"Why did you blame me?!" Rick asked as he ran.  
  
"I don't want my ass kick by Gotz!" answered Doug, who was running as well.  
  
Thye 3 were running as if they were little kids playing 'tag' until they met up with Karen, who wasn't in a very happy mood.  
  
"What are you three doing?! Aren't you guys supposed to be at the square?!" Karen asked them with a very angry tone. "You three had better get your lazy, childish asses there before I do, or else I'm gonna kick your dicks off!"  
  
Without wasting even a second, the three ran towards the square. But they weren't able to beat Karen to the square.   
  
Karen, clearly mad said,"That's it. You guys are getting it!"  
  
But before Karen could unleash her wrath upon the three men, the mayor called Karen up on the platform.   
  
"You're lucky that the mayor called for me. I'll get you three later!" Karen said as she left for the platform.  
  
Doug, Rick & Gotz sighed with relief as Karen walked away. The emergency meeting had begun and everyone was listening very carefully.  
  
"Denizens of Mineral Town, I have an announcement to make. It seems that someone among us is the cause of the coming of IIInc. "  
  
The crowd gasps and whispers among each other.   
  
"What? Who could do such a thing?"   
  
"Why would anyone want that to happen?"  
  
"Who could it be?"  
  
As the crowd continued in their tiny conversations, a voice boomed from behind the crowd.   
  
"It was me!" shouted Gray,   
  
"I guess that proves me wrong..." Nate whispered to the Mayor.  
  
Gray was standing with a number of men in suits. He stood with an evil grin on his face. The people could not believe what they had just heard.  
  
Gray? The grandson of Saibara? Who could have imagined? (Well, I could have. But that doesn't matter right now, does it? Anyways, On with the story...)   
  
The most shocked was Mary, who had some affection for Gray. She couldn't believe that the shy boy who would borrow books most often would do such a thing against Mineral town.  
  
Mary walked to Gray and shyly asked him,  
  
"Why? Why did you do it Gray?"  
  
But Gray didn't even glance at her, he merely walked away from the square. Gotz, Rick & Harris tried to stop them but they were easill beaten by the posse of Gray.   
  
Elli rushed to the beaten men and checked them for any injuries, but they were not seriously injured. Just then, a shadowy figure blocked the way of Gray's posse. As it approached closer, everyone recognized who he was. It was Jack!   
  
*background music*  
  
"Guess who's back?" Jack asked  
  
"Back again?" one of the men asked.  
  
"Jack is back!" said the townspeople in chorus.  
  
"Tell Karen!" Rick said, trying to keep a melodic tune.  
  
"I'm already here, you don't need to tell me Rick." Karen answered with sarcasm.  
  
"Oh..yeah..." Rick said as he hid to one corner in embarassment.  
  
But the townspeople continued to chant,  
  
"Guess who's back, Guess who's back, Guess who's back, Guess who's back..."   
  
"SHUT UP!" Gray interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, It's kinda getting annoying." Jack added.  
  
"I think It was kind of cute." Mary said.  
  
"You think everything is kinda cute, even that bastard Gray." Karen remarked.  
  
Mary blushed and joined Rick in his embarassment corner.  
  
"Get out of my way, Jack!" Gray shouted.  
  
"I'm gonna get you for selling out this village and ruining my wedding!" screamed Jack as he tried to tackle once again.  
  
To everyone's guess, he was thrown 'again' but onto the stage. This time though, he remained conscious.  
  
"Okay, I win the bet!" Rick shouted to Doug and Gotz.  
  
"Darn, I lost." Doug and Gotz murmured as they handed Rick their money.  
  
"You placed a bet on my husband-to-be?!" Karen asked.  
  
"Well... um.. we just.. uh.. sorta... did.. i hope you.. uh.. don't mind.." Rick stuttered.  
  
"That's it!" Karen shouted as she kicked the rep organs of Rick, Gotz & Doug.  
  
The three moaned in pain. (Boy, we're really gettin' off track here... Oh, well. A little humor won't do much harm...)   
  
So, Gray and his posse went on through the town and left. He left the townspeople in a shocked state and they weren't going to take it lightly.  
  
The mayor continued with his meeting.  
  
"At least now, we know who caused this." the mayor said.  
  
"But... What do we do now?" came a question from the crowd.  
  
"That's right, What do we do?" added another.  
  
But all the mayor could say was,  
  
"I don't know, I really don't know"   
  
The townspeople know now, who the man responsible for the problems of Mineral Town. But they found themselves in a helpless state. They may have solved who... But now they face an even bigger question....  
  
'What can we do?'  
  
  
  
  
[There goes Chapter 4! I'm hoping to get more reviews]  
  
[Anyways.. cya! ja ne!] 


	5. THE SHACK

------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own Harvest Moon, or any of it's characters, their respective owners do.. etc, blah,blah,blah. Same routine for everyone.  
  
Stuff About Me:   
This is my first FanFic. And I hope that all of you will enjoy it. C'Ya!   
  
Rating: PG (May Contain Dialogues,Etc. That May Offend Certain Audiences)  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Harvest Moon BTN: [Gray's Revenge]  
  
Chapter 5, Spring : [The Shack]  
  
"Mayor, They have a point. What can we do against a multi-national Industry?" Karen asked.  
  
"I know..." Nate said as he dashed off.  
  
"Where is he going?" the Mayor pondered.  
  
"Oh wait! Didn't he have business with Jack?" Ann asked the mayor.  
  
"That's right! I almost forgot!" Karen added.  
  
Mayot Thomas thought for a moment and asked Popuri,  
  
"Popuri, you know who the visitor is right?"   
  
Popuri nodded, and asked in return,  
  
"What for?"  
  
The mayor answered, "Could you go with Ann & Mary in finding him?"   
  
"Sure!" Popuri said with delight. "We'll find him!"  
  
And Popuri ran off without waiting for Mary and Ann.  
  
"Hmm... I wonder where he could be?" Popuri pondered. "I know! He's probably at the Inn!"  
  
And she walked to the Inn, to find out that the only person there was Cliff.  
  
"Cliff, do you know where the visitor is?" Popuri asked sweetly.  
  
"I'm not sure, We haven't really gotten to know each other."   
  
"Oh, Okee! See you!" Popuri said as she left the Inn.  
  
Popuri continued to search, not knowing that Nate had gotten lost again in Mineral Town   
(Kinda makes you wonder how anyone could get lost in Mineral Town, doesn't it?)   
  
Well, it was 6:30 and Nate was wandering through the area when he got to the hot springs. He got tired from wandering and decided to rest up a bit.  
  
"Whew! Getting lost isn't easy. I'm beat!" Nate said to himself. "I have to get back to the Inn so I can call 'VM' and tell him the situation. Buy I'm so lost here! Plus the fact that it's nightfall. How am I gonna get back? What a dilemma, good thing I found this hot spring."  
  
When he finished dressing, he noticed the pond. He looked into the crystal clear water, he said,  
  
"Wow! What a pond!"   
  
Reaching into his wallet, he took a coin and made a wish. Then he threw the coin into the water. He was shocked at what he saw rise from the water, The Spring goddess!  
  
"Whoa! What the hell?!" Nate shouted as he fell back,  
  
"Oh, a newcomer! It seems that you haven't heard of me, have you?" asked the Spring goddess.  
  
Nate nodded and asked,  
  
"Who or what are you?"  
  
The goddess answered him, "Well, I'm called the Spring goddess. "  
  
"S-sp-spring G-goddess?!" he stuttered.  
  
"Yup, and now, I have a question for you."  
  
"What is it?" Nate asked.  
  
"Do you have a sweetheart in this town?"   
  
"What?!" he answered.  
  
"Do you have a sweetheart in the town or not?" the goddess asked again.  
  
"Well..." he shyly answered "I guess..."  
  
"Oh.. I see.. Well, See you!" the goddess said.  
  
"B-but what was that for?" Nate asked, but the goddess had gone.  
  
"Wow! That was so amazing!" shouted Popuri as she ran towards the spring.  
  
"Huh?! Who's there?!" Nate asked.  
  
"Hello, My name is Popuri. And you must be our visitor."  
  
"My name is Nate. And it's nice to meet you Popuri."  
  
Nate had been caught by Popuri's lovely pink hair. And he couldn't help but stare.  
  
"Hello? Anyone home?" Popuri asked him waving her hands in front of his eyes.  
  
"Huh? Oh.. sorry.. hehe.."   
  
Popuri giggled and said, "You're weird, but funny!"  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"Oh, anyway, the mayor asked me to find you. He wanted me to remind you that you were supposed to talk with Jack." Popuri told him.  
  
"I forgot about that! Thank you very much Ms. Popuri."   
  
Popuri giggled again and said, "You're the first to call me 'Ms.'"  
  
"I am? Well anyway, Could you help me get back to Jack's place? I got lost."  
  
"Oh sure! It's not that far from here. I'll show you." Popuri said as she took his hand and practically dragged him to Jack's farm. Fortunately for Nate, It wasn't too far.  
  
Slightly dirty, and a little hurt, Nate said, "Thank you again Ms. Popuri. You've helped me a lot."  
  
"It's alright!" Popuri said with a smile. "By the way, I live nearby. At the poultry farm, just in case you want to visit!"  
  
"I'll look forward to it. Goodbye!"   
  
Nate knocked on the door and soon enough, Jack opened the door.   
  
"Are you the one, who came to visit me?" Jack asked him.  
  
"Yes, And I'm here for business."  
  
"I'm not gonna sell my farm! And that's that!" Jack shouted.  
  
"No, I'm not here to buy your farm. I'm here to warn you that you shouldn't sell the farm."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Jack asked.  
  
Nate took a long breath and said, "I'm a representative of the McLaren Corporation. And I'm here to warn that the IIInc. is after your farm as well as the town itself. I want to help you, but once IIInc. finds out that I'm here, the whole town could be in danger."  
  
"What kind of danger?"  
  
"Who knows, All I know now is that the town could be very dangerous place If I'm discovered here."  
  
The door of Jack's house is kicked down as 3 men in strange suits barged in.   
  
"Nate, you must be the intelligence agent of McLaren Corps!" one of the men exclaimed.  
  
"Uh oh, I was afraid of this."  
  
"Kill him!" the leader said.  
  
The 3 men were unarmed but thay had the fighting skills that were amazing. The first man tried to tackle Nate, but Nate backflipped and kicked him towards the oven. The second tried to grab Nate, he took his one arm.   
  
But Nate flipped once again and tossed him outside. The crashing glass was heard by many townspeople, so they rushed to Jack's house to see what the commotion was about.  
  
"What was that?" Rick asked.  
  
"I don't know, I think it came from Jack's house!" Popuri gasped.  
  
"Let's go there!" Rick said as they left their house.  
  
The leader perceived this and got away with his 2 comrades. Jack was hurt and bleeding from the shrapnel, Nate tried to help him but the townspeople arrived.  
  
"What's going on?!" Karen asked.  
  
"Some men came in and attacked us..." Nate tried to explain.  
  
"There doesn't seem to be anyone else here." Popuri said.  
  
"You're probably the one who attacked Jack!" Rick shouted.  
  
"Me?!" Nate asked.  
  
"You can't get away from all of us!" shouted Gotz.  
  
But before Nate could explain any further, they locked him in Kai's shack.  
  
"This sucks." Nate thought, "How the hell could this happen?!"  
  
But as he was thinking, he heard someone trying to unlock the door. Then he heard a 'click' and the door opened.  
  
Nate tried to see who helped him out, but the person just ran. He or she was wearing a cloak to conceal his/her identity. But nevertheless, he was happy to get out of the shack.  
  
"What kind of a shack was that? What does it serve? Pizza?" Nate pondered as he tried to get to the inn.  
  
After a little bit of wandering, Nate climbed through the window and grabbed his stuff. But on his way out, he was caught by someone...  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"   
  
  
[Chapter 5 is finished! Hurrah!]  
[So please R&R!] 


	6. THE INVASION

------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own Harvest Moon, or any of it's characters, their respective owners do.. etc, blah,blah,blah. Same routine for everyone.  
  
Stuff About Me:   
This is my first FanFic. And I hope that all of you will enjoy it. C'Ya!   
  
Rating: PG (May Contain Dialogues,Etc. That May Offend Certain Audiences)  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Harvest Moon BTN: [Gray's Revenge]  
  
Chapter 6, Spring : [The Invasion]  
  
"Huh?!" Nate asked nervously.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"   
  
Nate turned around to see Ann. Ann was tapping her foot on the floor as she awaited an answer from Nate.  
  
Nate answered, "Well, I don't really know. But I guess you're probably gonna call your dad, aren't you?"  
  
Ann answered in a low tone, "No, I'm not. I'm sure that you didn't do it. But I just wanna make sure, did you or did you not attack Jack?"  
  
Nate answered Ann, "No, I didn't. And I'm gonna prove it. But first, I need to make sure that the town is protected. Don't worry Ann, I'll be back."   
  
And as Nate was about to exit through the window, Ann approached him and said, "I'll reserve your room until you get back." Then she gave him a kiss in the cheek, Ann blushed and left the room.   
  
Nate was surprised for a moment, but then he climbed out the window. He was able to leave the town, without anyone noticing. But the next day, everyone but a few were shocked to find that Nate had escaped.   
  
"How did he get out?!" Rick shouted.  
  
"Locking him in Kai's shack wasn't a good idea." Karen said.  
  
"And why?" Rick asked.  
  
"Just look at Kai's shack... It's not exactly a fortress." Karen anwered.  
  
"I guess so, but still!" Rick tried to argue.  
  
"We can't do anything about it now." Popuri said.  
  
"All we need to do is to make sure that Jack stays safe." Doug added.  
  
"Is Jack still in the clinic?" Ann asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's still asleep." Karen answered with relief.   
  
"Why don't we give him a visit?" Popuri suggested.  
  
Ann's eyes widened and she said, "That's a great idea!"  
  
"And maybe if he's awake, we can make sure who attacked him." Mary added.  
  
In reaction, Rick shouted, "You're on that bastard, Nate's side? Figures, First that bastard Gray, who got us into trouble. Next, the guy who attacked Jack? Do you have some kind of attraction to bastards?! I can't believe you Mary!"  
  
Mary was hurt deeply by what Rick had just said, ans she ran off crying to her house and cried herself to sleep.  
  
"That was a little bit too harsh, Rick." Ann commented as she walked away.  
  
"That was mean Rick!" Popuri screamed as she ran to the spring.  
  
"You're such a cad!" Karen said as she left.  
  
"What did I do?!" Rick screamed. But everyone had left the beach already.  
  
A cold ocean breeze passed by as Rick stood alone on the shore. This made Rick ponder If what he did was that bad.  
  
"Am I really such a cad? Everyone is the same about Kai. They were just eluded by that guy's charms. I must be right." Rick thought as he walked home.  
  
Soon, the girls visited Jack at the clinic. He was still asleep but they shared stories about the times when Jack just came to the town.  
  
"I remember when he first passed by the library, he seemed so shy." Mary said.  
  
"But he stood up when Doug tried to buy something from my father without paying." Karen shared.  
  
Then Ann said, "My dad even tried to hook me up with Jack! Imagine that!"  
  
"Really?" Karen gasped.  
  
"Yup! I remember that 'secret talk' my dad had with him."  
  
"What memories the whole town has had with Jack, that's why it's so sad to see him like this." Popuri said as she looked at Jack.  
  
"The girls continued to talk of the memories of Jack until,  
  
"Please don't talk as if I'm already dead!" Jack blurted out.  
  
"JACK!" the girls shouted.  
  
"Jack's awake?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Yes doctor, I'm awake. Did you get to catch those who attacked me?" Jack answered.  
  
"Those?" Karen asked with shock.  
  
"You know, the men who attacked while me & Nate were talking."  
  
"You mean Nate didn't attack you?" Karen asked, but deep in her mind she thought,  
"How could we have done such a thing to Nate?"  
  
"No, Nate was in fact the one who helped me. If it wasn't for him, I would've been dead!"  
  
"So I guess I was wrong, very wrong... I'm sorry everyone." Rick said as he entered the clinic.  
  
Puzzled, Jack asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, we...no... I suspected that Nate did this to you. So we tried to lock him in Kai's shed, but that didn't hold him." Rick confessed.  
  
"So where's Nate now?"   
  
"We don't know..." Rick answered Jack.  
  
As Rick was about to answer, Ann interrupted, "Nate's coming back, he said so before he left."  
  
"What?! You mean you let him out?" Rick asked.  
  
A short pause before Ann responded, "No, I didn't."  
  
"Then how did you know?" Rick asked with frustration.  
  
"He passed by the inn to get his stuff, when I saw him." Ann said.  
  
"And you let him go?" Karen asked.  
  
Ann answered, "Yes."  
  
"Good thing, but when is he coming back?" Jack asked.  
  
"He didn't say, all he said was that he was coming back to protect the town."   
  
Jack sighed and said, "I see, he's probably gonna get help from McLaren Corporation."  
  
"McLaren Corporation?" Elli asked.  
  
"Nate works there, he told me before we were attacked."   
  
There was a short moment of silence, until Rick said,"Anyway, I'm sorry everyone. I hope that you'll be able to forgive me. Especially you Mary, I said all those mean things to you. I'm really sorry."  
  
"Don't worry, It's alright now." Mary said.  
  
As everyone was about to settle down, a large rumbling noise was heard outside. They went out to take a look and were surprised from what they saw... soliers in strange suits of armor.   
  
They carried with them 3ft. long cannons that they tested on the trees. The trees burned in large flames, the soldiers were the scariest thing the townspeople ever saw.  
  
And on the chest of their armor, was an unforgettable logo; the logo of IIInc.   
  
"What are they doing here? They aren't supposed to arrive until Summer!" shouted Rick.  
  
"Maybe it's because they saw Nate." Jack said as he grabbed his cap.  
  
Then Karen asked,"What do you mean Jack?"  
  
"Well, Nate warned me that If he was recognized, the IIInc. would panic."  
  
"I don't understand..." Karen said,  
  
"I don't either, but we have to do something!"  
  
"What can we do against those weapons of destruction?!" Elli asked, she was very nervous as she saw those men march through the town.  
  
But Jack was not going to let some men just march in and take the town, no. He was going to fight all he could until his last breath.  
  
Jack stomped out of the clinic and stood in the path of the armored men.  
  
Jack said, "In order for you to take this town, You're gonna have to go through me."  
  
A few moments later... Jack shouted,  
  
"Hey! Get me out of here! You can't leave me in Kai's shed! It smells like old pizza in here! Come on! Be reasonable!"  
  
The town had been run over by the armored men, and there was nothing the citizens of Mineral Town could do... but watch. Watch as their town was seized by men they had done no wrong against.   
  
  
[This is Chapter 6! I hope you all enjoyed, and I hope it isn't too messed up.]  
[R&R pleeease!]  
[I had so much time for this 'coz FanFiction.net was still under maintenance.] 


	7. RENDEZVOUS

------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own Harvest Moon, or any of it's characters, their respective owners do.. etc, blah,blah,blah. Same routine for everyone.  
  
Stuff About Me:   
This is my first FanFic. And I hope that all of you will enjoy it. C'Ya!   
  
Rating: PG (May Contain Dialogues,Etc. That May Offend Certain Audiences)  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Harvest Moon BTN: [Gray's Revenge]  
  
Chapter 7, Spring : [RENDEZVOUS]  
  
"Come On! Lemme outta here!! Bastards!" Jack shouted helplessly inside Kai's shack.  
  
Jack hears someone trying to open the door, then he hears a 'click' sound and the door opens. He looks for the person who let him out but he sees no one.  
  
"Hmm... I wonder who that was?" Jack wondered. "Anyway, I have to help everyone."  
  
As Jack tries to get to the Mayor's House, he passes by a soldier trying to hurt Karen's father(What's his name again? I forgot. Anyways... As I was saying... Someone was trying to hurt Karen's dad...) And he tackled him and actually knocked him out. (Finally...)  
  
"Hurry! Find a safe place to hide!" Jack said.  
  
Jack continued his way to the mayor's house. But when he got there, the mayor was gone and Gray had taken over!  
  
"Jack... is back..." Gray slyly said.  
  
"Tell some friends..." Jack answered.  
  
"Don't play smart-ass with me!" Gray shouted.  
  
"I'm not, I'm playing 'try-to-annoy-the-bad-guy' game."  
  
Gray punched Jack on the chin, Jack was stunned for a moment and returned a punch as well. Jack tried to tackle again, but misses.  
  
"Aren't you tired of trying to tackle?" asked Gray.  
  
"Shut up Gray!" Jack shouted as he punched Gray.  
  
But Gray didn't budge! And Jack even hurt his hand. Jack was puzzled that Gray didn't budge, then Gray revealed his body armor which he had worn under his shirt.  
  
With a sadistic smile, Gray laughed and said, "Ha! You can't do a thing!"   
  
"But I can do something!" Jack said.  
  
"And that would be... beg for mercy?" Gray asked.  
  
Jack grabbed a vase from the mayor's cabinet and smashed it on Gray's head.  
  
As the fight between Jack and Gray ensued, the townspeople had their own problems to deal with.  
  
Karen, Ann, Mary, Popuri & Elli were hiding out behind they chapel. They got away while the men took the mayor.  
  
"Come on! We have to find the mayor!" Karen said, "We need to rescue him."  
  
Quite curious, Ann asked, "What do we do after that?"  
  
"We'll go to the secret place in the town." Karen answered with a wink.  
  
Now even more curious, Ann asked, "What secret place?"  
  
"I'll tell you later... But now, we need..." Karen said until someone came from behind them and said, "Boo!"  
  
"Holy Sh... Rick!" Karen screamed.  
  
"Shh! Or they'll hear us!" Rick whispered.  
  
Karen slapped Rick real hard and said, "Don't ever do that again!"   
  
"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist." Rick said trying to hold in his laughter.  
  
"I know we have to get the mayor back, but where is he?" Elli asked Karen.  
  
"I know..." said a voice from behind them.  
  
"Who the f... Nate?!" Karen exclaimed.  
  
"Shh! Or else they'll here us." Nate whispered.  
  
Karen slapped Nate real hard as well. Then she asked, "Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"Yeah, I missed you..." Ann added.  
  
"I missed you too..." Elli added as well.  
  
And Popuri also added, "Me too! I missed you!"  
  
Shyly, Mary said, "I guess I do too..."  
  
"That's real nice of you all!" Nate said.  
  
But Rick said, "Don't let it get to your head..."   
  
"Haha... Don't worry, I won't." Nate replied.  
  
"Since when were you back?" Ann asked.  
  
"Well, I've been here for about an hour now..."  
  
Curious, Ann asked ,"How do you know where the mayor is?"  
  
"I saw him already, he's at the secret place."  
  
"What secret place?" asked a voice behind them.  
  
"Grrrr!" Karen growled and without thought, punched the person behind them. Fortunately, it was one of the soldiers. And they were relieved that Karen did what she did.  
  
"That was a close call." Nate sighed.  
  
"You're getting scary, Karen." Popuri commented.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Karen asked Popuri with an angry tone.  
  
"Nothing, Nothing at all..." Popuri answered with obvious fright.  
  
"Cool down, Karen." Rick said as he tried to calm her.  
  
Then Nate said, "Let's get to the place first..."  
  
"Okay, Let's Go!" Mary answered.  
  
They carefully walk through the town streets, watching every corner before they cross. Because if they caused even a little ruckus, it would invite the rest of the horde. Now as they got near the Poultry Farm,   
  
"Wait..." Rick said,   
  
"What is it, Rick?" Elli asked.  
  
Rick's eyes widened and asked, "What about mom?"  
  
"That's right, what happened to mom?" Popuri added.  
  
"I'll go get her now..." Nate suggested.  
  
Somewhat fed yup, Rick answered, "Quit playin' hero, Nate."   
  
"Alrighty, I'll let you go in then..."   
  
"Fine... "  
  
As Rick approached their house, he heard something coming from inside the house.   
  
He heard a scream, "Ahhh!!"  
  
"That sounded like mom!" Rick thought. "I need to help her!"  
  
Rick smashed through the door,  
  
"I'll save you mom from those... " Rick said until,  
  
He saw his mom looking into the sink and screaming.  
  
"Creatures in the sink??" Rick asked.  
  
"Rick! Thank goodness! My ring fell into the sink!"  
  
Rick was somewhat disappointed, yet relieved. He was expecting that his mom was being attacked by soldiers but relieved that his mom was safe. But nevertheless, his mom's fallen ring was a matter of concern.  
  
"I'll get it for you, mom..." Rick said as he reached deep down into the sink.  
  
As expected, he was able to reach the ring before it slipped down any deeper.  
  
"Thank you, Rick! I love you so much!" his mom, Lillia said.  
  
"It's alright, mom!" Rick answered as he hugged his mom.  
  
"That is so touching..." Popuri said very sweetly.   
  
"Huh?!" Rick shouted.  
  
"That was sweet of you Rick to reach into that disgusting sink and pull the ring out." Karen said slyly.  
  
Rick blushes with embarrassment. He gets angry and says,  
  
"Cut it out! You know mom's sick and I was the only one there..."   
  
"Sure.... Momma's boy!" Nate shouted.  
  
"Momma's boy!" Everyone except for Mary, Rick & Lillia, shouted in chorus.  
  
"How dare you talk of my son like that! Especially you Popuri, he's your brother!" Lillia said.  
  
But they just kept on laughing, ignoring what Lillia had just said.  
  
"What?! Grr.....!" Lillia grumbled.  
  
Popuri saw Lillia was getting angry and moved out of the way, Mary also moved out of the way. Soon enough, the other girls stopped. But Nate kept on laughing, not knowing that Lillia was getting closer.  
  
*Lillia beat the living day-light out of Nate*  
  
Nate grumbled on the floor, "Ow......." _ "Are you reeeeeally sure that your mom is sick? She seems pretty fine to me... Owwww..."   
  
"Whew! That was a workout! I can't remember the last time I was the angry! But that was invigorating!" Lillia said.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed it..." Nate said with sarcasm.  
  
"I did!" Lillia replied.  
  
A moment later, some soldiers stormed in the house leaving dirt on the floor. They saw them and ordered them to surrender, but Lillia wasn't going to give in.  
  
***After some serious ass-kickin'***  
  
"When did you learn those moves, mom?!" Rick asked.  
  
"Every woman has to defend herself..." Lillia said followed by a giggle.  
  
"Wow! Can you teach me those, mom?" Popuri asked with excitement.  
  
"Why sure! I'll even teach your friends!" Lillia replied happily.  
  
The girls except Mary grin a very evil grin... While Mary just watches her friends with fear.  
  
"I think we'd better be careful from now on, Rick." Nate whispered to him.  
  
"Yeah, I think so too..." Rick whispered back.  
  
"You think we should warn the other guys?"  
  
Then Nate & Rick whisper in unison, "Nah...."  
  
"What are you 2 whispering about?" Elli asked.  
  
"N.. Nothing... really..." Rick said.  
  
"Uhh... Let's go to the mayor now..." Nate interrupted.  
  
"Ok, Let's go..." Mary answered.  
  
Then they went over to the secret place, (Don't ask me where that is... If I told you, It wouldn't be secret anymore would it? hehehe...)  
  
When they arrive, Mayor Thomas greets them,  
  
"Ah! Lillia, Rick, Popuri, Elli, Mary, Karen, Ann and... NATE?! Why you bastard! I'll kick your sorry ass right here and now!"  
  
They manage to stop the temper of the mayor and tell him what really happened.   
  
"I see... So Nate didn't attack Jack after all..." The mayor said, then he turned to Nate, "I'm sorry about how I reacted earlier... It's just that all these problems have just piled on top of each other and ..."  
  
"That's alright..." Nate said.  
  
"Thank you, Nate. I know that you're trying all you can to help us, even if it didn't involve you." Mayor Thomas replied sincerely.  
  
"Now what to do about Gray..." Karen said out loud.  
  
"Yes... That is a problem isn't it?" Mayor Thomas answered.  
  
Realizing that she had just thought out loud, Karen blushed and asked, "Did I just think that out loud?"  
  
"I'm sure I heard it." Rick said.  
  
"Me too!" Popuri said.  
  
"Yeah, I heard it as well." Nate added.  
  
"Okay, I get the message..." Karen said before anyone had the chance to add any more to her embarrassment.   
  
"As I was saying..." Karen said, then Rick interrupted, "Or thinking..."  
  
"Grr... Enough Rick!" Karen threatened.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"As I was saying... How do we beat Gray when he has those soldiers on his side?" Karen asked.  
  
"That's solved." Nate said.  
  
"What?!" Everyone gasped in unison.  
  
"I've contacted McLaren Corps. And they've agreed to send a couple of 'test soldiers' of their own."  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Mayor Thomas asked.  
  
"Well, they haven't arrived yet. They caught traffic on the highway."   
  
"A group of SUPER SOLDIERS are being held back by TRAFFIC?!" Karen reacted violently.  
  
"Yup, Ironic isn't it?" Nate said, then he just started laughing loudly.  
  
The room was silent and everyone just stared at Nate, wondering whether he had just lost his sanity.  
  
"What's everyone staring at?!" Nate said between laughs.  
  
"Hopeless..." Rick said as he walked away.  
  
Soon enough, everyone had walked away except for Mary (Always Mary isn't it?) and Nathan also stopped laughing.   
  
*beep* *beep*  
  
At the sound of the beeps of Nate's cell phone, everyone gathered around him. Nate answered his phone,   
  
"Hello? Yeah... Yup... Okay... I see... Alright.. See ya!"   
  
Everyone tried to hear what Nate was talking about, but they couldn't hear anything.  
  
"Hey everyone!" Nate shouted.  
  
Then everyone relied with anxiousness, "What?"  
  
"My pizza's almost here! Um... Why are all of you looking at me like that? Mayor, that thing is dangerous. And Karen, you could hurt someone with that... No.."  
  
Just before anyone could hurt Nate, his phone rung again.  
  
"Hello? Oh... Sure... I see... Alright... No prob... Bye!"  
  
Nate put his phone away and said, "The soldiers are near... Let's Go!"  
  
"Hurrah!" Everyone shouted with glee.  
  
Everyone went to Mineral Town's entrance and greeted the soldiers.   
  
Now they were now ready to face the soldiers of Gray...  
  
"Ok! Let's Go!"  
  
  
  
  
[yahahahahah! This is gonna end soon, but I'm gonna make a sequel to it... A sequel to a sequel...]  
[For me to get started on the sequel though, R&R pleeease!]  
[Thanks to those who reviewed.] 


	8. SUMMER IS NEAR

------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own Harvest Moon, or any of it's characters, their respective owners do.. etc, blah,blah,blah. Same routine for everyone.  
  
Stuff About Me:   
This is my first FanFic. And I hope that all of you will enjoy it. C'Ya!   
  
Rating: PG (May Contain Dialogues,Etc. That May Offend Certain Audiences)  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Harvest Moon BTN: [Gray's Revenge]  
  
Chapter 8, Spring : [SUMMER IS NEAR]  
  
"Let's go and kick that Gray's ass!" Karen shouted.  
  
"Okay, this is it. We'll win, we have to win!" Popuri thought.  
  
"We have to face him sooner or later..." Rick said to himself.  
  
They marched down to the mayor's house. And there, they saw Gray while Jack was on the floor bleeding.   
  
"JACK!!" Karen shouted as she rushed to him.  
  
But as Karen moved near Jack, Gray kicked her away. Then he said,  
  
"Move off! You're not getting near Jack."   
  
Karen was in pain and she didn't have the strength to move, because of Gray's kick.  
  
"He he he... Everything is going well, despite the fact that someone tried to mess with my plans. But you're all going to die today..."  
  
"Gray! Why the hell are you doing this?!" Rick shouted.  
  
Then Gray answered, "You really want to know Rick?? Well, you'll find out after I send you to hell!!" Then he rushed to Rick and punched him towards the cabinet, and Rick's arm was badly damaged from the impact.   
  
"Rick, you are such a cad...." Gray said.  
  
Rick was now helpless on the floor with broken plates all over him.  
  
"Who wants to go next?"  
  
From the window, some McLaren soldiers rushed into the room and attacked Gray. Taking this chance, Nate & the others picked up Jack, Karen & Rick then left the house going to the clinic.  
  
As they were carrying the injured, Popuri said to Karen, "Karen, don't worry. You're gonna be alright."  
  
They dropped the injured off at the clinic, then they wondered if the soldiers beat Gray. But Nate knew that the soldiers had a chance of being beaten. Nate stepped out to check on Gray, but was surprised that Gray was already on his way to the clinic.  
  
Nate want into the clinic and told Mayor Thomas, "I have bad news..."  
  
"What is it?" Mayor Thomas asked.  
  
"Gray is kicked the ass of the soldiers at your house."   
  
Having overheard the conversation of the mayor, Elli asked, "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Nate answered her, "I'm gonna lead him away from the clinic to make sure you guys are safe."  
  
Now Mary had also heard what they were talking about, "And then what will you do?" she asked.  
  
"I'll just have to fight him myself."   
  
"You can't! It's too dangerous!" Mary exclaimed.  
  
Everyone was shocked by Mary's response, because she had never reacted that way before. So it was something new for them, then Mary began to cry.  
  
"What's wrong?" Elli asked, then she brought Mary to the chair.   
  
Nate continued his conversation, "Anyway mayor, I have to leave soon... Gray is getting closer."  
  
"I see... Do as you wish. But remember, the girls will be sad if you die."   
  
"Don't worry, I have no plans of dyin' here."  
  
Nate waved goodbye to the mayor and left the clinic. Meanwhile, Elli was talking with Mary trying to find out why she was crying .(As if you didn't know why...)  
  
Elli asked Mary, "What's the matter?"  
  
" *sniff* It's just... I'm so confused."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I... I... really like Gray... He was so nice before, so I don't want him to get hurt. But now, he's changed so much."  
  
Realizing she had just made a confession of love, Mary blushed. (I told you so...)  
  
"Wow... I never saw that coming...(Yeah right!)" Elli said.  
  
"Well... "  
  
"There's more?" Elli asked with interest.  
  
"Well... It's about Nate..."  
  
"You like him too?"   
  
"Sort of... I think..."  
  
"What do you mean 'I think'?"  
  
"Okay... I like him... but that's why I'm so confused."  
  
"I see, that is confusing. But I guess I'm attracted to Nate as well. But who do you like more?"  
  
"I'm not sure..."  
  
"That's real bad... Getting between those two guys."  
  
"I know... But I don't want them to hurt each other..."  
  
"But what can we do to stop them?"  
  
Suddenly, an idea popped into Mary's mind. And she dashed out of the clinic looking for the two guys in her life. But then, Elli & Popuri just couldn't stand knowing that there was going to be such a heart-warming moment, they just had to see it for themselves.  
  
Mary looked around to where Nate might have led Gray. And soon enough, she found them about to settle the score at the flower patch on the mountain path.   
  
"Stop! Don't!" Mary shouted when she saw them.  
  
Gray & Nate turned and saw Mary, but Gray took his chance and punched Nate. This caused Nate to tumble off to the tree. Mary was shocked and tried to get close to Nate but he shouted,  
  
"Mary! Stay back!"   
  
She replied, "Why?"  
  
But before Nate could reply, Gray picked him up and asked Mary, "Are you going to pick this loser over me?!"   
  
Nate tried to talk but Gray punched Nate's stomach. Then Gray asked Mary again, "Are you?!"  
  
"Um... Err...."   
  
"Answer Me!"  
  
"No..."  
  
"What?"   
  
"No... I wouldn't..."  
  
"I knew you wouldn't..."  
  
Gray carried Nate to the top of the mountain, and held him over the ledge. Then he asked Mary,  
  
"If you really meant what you said, then push him off my hand and let him fall..."  
  
"I ... I...."  
  
"Why are you hesitating?!"  
  
Mary walked close to Gray...   
  
Then she said, "I... I... I loved you once, but now you've changed... You're not the same Gray that I loved. You're some kind of monster now...." then tears came down Mary's eyes.  
  
This shocked Gray, he was stunned.  
  
Then Nate grabbed Gray's hand and caused Gray to lose balance. Mary kept back as Gray lost his ground and he was hanging by the ledge of the mountain...   
  
Nate shouted to Gray, "Grab my hand!"  
  
But Gray responded, "No, I don't deserve to live after hurting Mary like I did."  
  
"That doesn't matter! She loves you Gray!"  
  
"No... She loves you now..."  
  
"But... "  
  
Nate tried to reach for Gray's hand, but before he could take his hand, Gray let go...  
  
"Gray!" Mary shouted as she saw him fall. Then more tears ran down her eyes. Then she asked Nate,  
  
"Why didn't you try to catch him?!"  
  
"I tried..." Nate said, but Mary interrupted,  
  
"No! Liar! You let him fall!"   
  
Then Mary ran off... Then Nate went to the clinic and told them the sad news. As well as the fact that Mary thought he had intentionally not caught Gray.  
  
The next day, everyone mourned for Gray despite all the wrong he had done against Mineral Town. Everyone pondered if they had treated Gray badly for him to do such. Saibara felt somewhat guilty because he didn't treat Gray with much warmth.   
  
But Mary was the one who felt the worst, she felt that she wasn't able to show him how much she really cared. And she scorned Nate for not being able to save him. Nate decided that he wasn't welcome at Mineral Town anymore, so he left.  
  
After the mourn, everyone seemed to go back to their normal routines. Jack was back to his farm happily married to Karen. And everyone else, resumed their normal lives.   
  
Everything seemed to go back to normal, but no one will ever forget what happened that Spring... The End...   
  
  
  
[There it is! Sad... So so sad... But don't fret, I'm planning on the sequel.]  
[But for me to start the sequel, I wanna see what people think of this fic.]  
[Then I'll know what to fix... and/or add...] 


End file.
